This invention relates generally to equipment for use in fast-food establishments and the like. More particularly, the invention has reference to vacuum filtering apparatus for reconditioning deep-fat frying oils.
During use in commercial and institutional cooking operations, deep-frying oils become contaminated with such things as moisture and carbonized food particles. Fatty acids are also split chemically from the oil; and the oil itself may oxidize or become rancid and may absorb undesirably odorous essences from the food being cooked. In order to maximize the utility of deepfrying apparatus and the cooking oil used therein, it is desireable to recondition the oil in continuation of the cooking operation or at least while the oil is at or near the cooking temperature.
Special vacuum filtering apparatus have been developed in the past to accomplish this aim. These prior art devices commonly employ a replaceable filter element made of paper or other suitable fiber in conjunction with a quantity of a particulate filter aid or media, such as diatomaceous earth. However, considerable time and effort are required to replace the assembled prior art filter beds when they become clogged with carbonized food particles and other debris. Such change-overs ordinarily require that the accompaning fryer be put out of service for a substantial period of time while the filter bed is being renewed.
An important object of the present invention is therefore to obviate the above-described inefficiency and provide vacuum filtering apparatus for cooking oils in which the filter bed can be rapidly replaced.
A more general object of the invention is the provision of new and improved apparatus for filtering edible cooking oils.
Another object is to provide vacuum filtering apparatus that is arranged for substantially continuous reconditioning of the cooking oil used in a deep-fat fryer coupled in fluid circuit with the filtering apparatus.
Still another object is to provide a filtering apparatus that is arranged for replacement of a clogged filter bed with a completely pre-assembled filter bed unit.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.